Melting Ice
by AQ
Summary: FINISHED!!!!! 08/10/03 *SORATO* Matt and Tai are best friends, but are they best friends when it comes to Sora??? other pairings include Takari, Kenlei and Joumi. Major Tai bashing (... i guess he's not my favest character in the world...) Please R&R!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Melting Ice  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
This is dedicated to White Lily (go read her fics if you haven't already done so, although she does take an awfully long time to update ^,^ it's worth the wait).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters, yadda yadda yadda. and neither do I own the song by SClub7  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Taichi, quick question," Yamato "Matt" Ishida looked at his best friend walking beside him.  
  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya looked back through his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Sure thing Matt," he grinned.  
  
"Have you gotten all your gifts yet?"  
  
Damn, the gifts! Taichi thought in frustration. I completely forgot!  
  
"Err. kinda," he lied. In truth, he hasn't given the issue any thought at all. And Christmas was only a week away.  
  
"How about you?" Tai asked his blond friend walking in the snow.  
  
"Nope."  
  
I still don't know what to get Sora, Matt thought desperately. Nothing seems to be good enough for her.  
  
The two friends walked in silence for a few more minutes.  
  
"What are you doing later today?" Taichi broke the silence.  
  
"Homework, why?"  
  
"You still have homework? The holidays are in like two days!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but you don't have the same teachers as me, so consider yourself lucky."  
  
Taichi seemed satisfied with the answer, but Matt hadn't exactly told the truth. In fact, his teachers never assigned homework, especially with the vacation so close. He just didn't want to tell Taichi the real truth - he was seeing Sora.  
  
Ever since they were 11, back in the digital world, the three of them were inseparable. As they grew older, Matt developed affection for Sora, and, as far as he knew, Taichi did too. Even if Tai was his best friend, they hardly ever talked about Sora. In Matt's opinion, some things were better left alone.  
  
"Oh well, I'll see ya later Matt!" Tai waved and went off in the direction of his house. Matt turned down the other end of the street.  
  
His long black trench coat trailed after him, his footsteps making a crunching sound in the freshly falling snow. But Matt wasn't cold. The thought of seeing Sora tonight went warm and pleasant feelings all throughout his body. He never gave Taichi another thought.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, I know that was a short one, but the next one will be better, I promise!!! ^_^ oh, and please please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Melting Ice  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own Digimon. the disclaimer in the first chapter is pretty much the same for everything, so, for legal purposes, just go to the first chapter to read it if you must! ^,^  
  
Thank you everyone, for your nice reviews!!!! ^__^ (~ big grin)  
  
Without further adieu,  
  
Chapter 2  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ken! I'm over here!" Miyako "Yolei" Inoue waved through the crowds at the mall.  
  
"Hey Miyako-chan," Ken Ichijouji smiled when she was close enough. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Holiday shopping, of course!" she grinned, and hastily hid her huge shopping bags behind her back.  
  
"Got something for me?" Ken tried to peer around her, but she moved to block his view.  
  
"What about you?" Miyako noticed his empty hands and raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"I. uh. was just window-shopping," he tried to sound convincing, hoping Miyako would buy it. She didn't look like it, but she didn't ask any more questions.  
  
They sat down to chat on a bench, and Ken could not help but think about how good Yolei looked in her new clothes. She still had her glasses, but her loose purple hair and the pretty flat little hat made them look almost nonexistent. Now her violet eyes shone with excitement as she talked fast about her holiday plans.  
  
". so yeah, and everyone makes preparations for the party, and all our relatives are going to come, and everyone is going to bring their friends, and do you want to come?"  
  
Ken wasn't really listening to her as she was rattling on, but when she eyes him expectantly, Ken had a feeling that she asked him a question.  
  
"Well, do you want to com or not?" Miyako asked again.  
  
"Yeah, sure, of course," Ken said and Yolei smiled.  
  
"Great."  
  
In truth, Ken had no idea what he agreed to. But he could never say no to Miyako.  
  
"I promise it's going to be so much fun!" she almost squealed, and Ken had to chuckle. In her little turtleneck sweater and pink-striped scarf, her eyes radiating violet, she looked almost unreal.  
  
"Oh look, there's Kari. Kari!" she stood up on the bench and waved her arms. Soon, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Takeru "TK" Takaishi and Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya stood in front of them.  
  
Damn, she's not here alone. Ken was a little disappointed, but at the same time, happy to see his fellow Digidestined. Actually, he considered himself to be quite lucky to be a part of such a group.  
  
"Hey Ken," Kari breathed. She had obviously been running.  
  
"What's up Ken?"  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Hey guys," Ken smiled at the group, "Christmas shopping?" he nodded at the numerous bags each of them was holding.  
  
"Yeah," Davis grinned excitedly.  
  
"How about you?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Err. just hanging around," he broke eye contact with the group. He didn't want to admit to them that the only reason he was at the mall was that he hoped to run into Miyako and make it look like an accident.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys come to the Christmas party at my house?" Miyako asked them.  
  
"Yeah, and then you can go with me, Kari," Davis grasped her hand, but Kari pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, Yolei, but I and TK are going to spend Christmas at TK grandma's house," she said, her voice apologetic.  
  
"Aww, why? I really wanted to go with you!" Daisuke wailed, and then glared at TK, who just grinned.  
  
"What are you laughing at, TA?"  
  
Miyako and Kari sweat dropped, and Ken laughed.  
  
"It's all right, Kari, really!" Yolei hurried to reassure her.  
  
"Yeah, you two have fun," Ken winked slightly at TK, who blushed a little.  
  
Kari looked at Daisuke, who was sulking next to her, and laughed inwardly.  
  
Poor Dai, she thought fondly, still the same from the Digidestined days.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hope yall enjoyed it!! Please review!!! Every single review counts and matters!!! ^_^ (Oh, and just so yall know, I don't mind criticism, as long as it's constructive i.e. no flames please!! ^_^) 


	3. Chapter 3

Melting Ice  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
For those of you who are wondering, this fic doesn't really revolve around season two, it's just a cute "realistic" fic, I'm just borrowing the Digimon characters (who I don't own) to write it. It will actually have nothing to do with the Digimon theme. (sorry if that was a spoiler!!) Newayz, this chapter is a little longer, I think, cuz some of yall have been complaining about that...  
  
Disclaimer: go read it in the 1st chapter (why do I have the feeling you're not gonna?? ^,^)  
  
Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Damn you, Jou, hurry up! Mimi Tachikawa thought in frustration. She's been waiting out by the fence for fifteen minutes. It has started to snow, and the snowflakes formed silver patterns in her loose brown hair. All the students have deserted the cold streets, and there wasn't a person seen for miles.  
  
I hope he didn't think I said four o'clock.  
  
But soon she heard fast approaching footsteps, and the unmistakable sound of Jou Kido's rapid breathing. He rounded the corner, his long blue hair flying behind him, and his jacket open. He skidded to a halt in front of her, and straightened his clothes.  
  
If Mimi was mad before, she surely didn't show it now.  
  
"Hiya Jou!" she squealed in her little voice and hugged him around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I had after-school classes, and time just flew, and."  
  
"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here, finally," Mimi smiled, still holding him.  
  
"It's so great to see you, Mimi-chan," Jou whispered in her ear as he clasped his arms around Mimi's waist. "I've missed you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They pulled away, and Mimi looked into Jou's black eyes. He had surely changed during the time she was in America. He's grown taller, and his blue hair was longer. But his eyes were unmistakably the same eyes she's looked into two years ago for what seemed to be the last time.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
They were sitting on the chain swings in Odaiba Park when Mimi announced she was leaving. At first Jou thought she was joking, but it was no joke. Mimi's parents never did like Mimi talking part in Digidestined affairs, and they wanted to move to America for good. So what if Jou was only 16 at the time? It had definitely been love.  
  
"Please tell me when you're coming back, Mimi-chan," Jou pleaded with her after the others left. She just lowered her head, and barely whispered,  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He cupped her chin with his arm and gently lifted up her face to look into her eyes.  
  
Mimi's eyes shone, but not with happiness. Tears were threatening to fall, and she ducked her head so Jou won't see them. But she wasn't fast enough to wipe them off. A couple rolled down her cheek and fell quietly on her hands that were clasped in her lap.  
  
"I don't want to go," she whimpered softly.  
  
Jou put his hand over both of hers.  
  
"It's all right, Mimi-chan, you know I'll always be right here," he said those words with so much reassurance that Mimi found herself believing everything he said. She raised her head to look into his face, and their eyes locked instantly.  
  
Suddenly Mimi had that giddy feeling inside of her, the kind she always got when watching romantic scenes on TV. Only this was real life, and before she had a chance to think about it, Jou's mouth was on hers.  
  
At first she panicked, not knowing what to do, but soon felt herself responding to Jou's caresses with her own. It felt natural all of a sudden, and Mimi felt giddier than ever, for she knew that she loved the boy she was kissing, and that he loved her too.  
  
Jou was running his fingers through her mass of pink hair, and it made her skin crawl with pleasure. Wrapping their arms around each other, they shared their first kiss.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Jou broke their gaze and brushed a snowflake from Mimi's hair.  
  
Her hair looks better in its natural brown color. he thought, gently caressing her hair with his bare hands, despite of the cold. He then gently touched her cheek, and Mimi shivered a little from the cold of his hand. She clamped her own gloved hand over his, and reached her other hand over his shoulders, drawing him closer into another embrace.  
  
"Let's go somewhere warmer," she said and smiled brightly.  
  
Jou grinned, and they walked in the direction of the diner hand in hand.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Please please please please review!!!!! ^_^ I love you guys for it!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Melting Ice  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ok, I've been getting some rather negative comments about the Joumi in the previous chapter. When I was writing this fic, I intended for it to be mainly a Sorato, of course, and it will be, but I also wanted to put in other various couples, and I thought some Joumi would be nice. It's my favorite couple as to where Jou is concerned. He's not really socially outgoing, so I thought it would be nice to pair him up with a 'cheerleader' miss popular Mimi. Heh, if I'm quite alone on this point of view, I guess I can understand. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, I guess. Just wanted to respond to some of the reviews so yall know I read them! ^_^ As for everyone who's been waiting for the Sorato, this chapter is dedicated to all Sorato fans (because it's the Sorato chapter, duh!) Enjoy, and review!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sora Takenouchi pushed her red-orange hair out of her eyes, but it immediately blew right back into her face with the breeze. She watched the snowflakes floating down to earth. It has been snowing non-stop ever since school let out this afternoon. Her fingers felt the chill through the open finger holes in her leather gloves, and she blew on them to warm them up. Sora glanced at the park gate, and, as if right on cue, Matt Ishida appeared.  
  
As soon as Matt saw her, he caught his breath. The white snow all around her, falling in her hair and on her face, contrasted with her bright red jacket, and purple-striped scarf. She looked so spectacular, even in her baby-blue sneakers and dark blue jeans. Sora started walking towards him, smiling, her hair blowing all around her face in the breeze.  
  
"Hey Yama-kun," she said brightly.  
  
"Hey, been waiting long?"  
  
"Not at all. So... you still haven't told me what this is about."  
  
Matt looked lovingly at her face.  
  
"It's about you, silly," he said, grinning a little and clasping her hand in his. "Come on, got something to show you."  
  
He started pulling her urgently, and she giggled.  
  
Sora's known Matt forever; they've grown up together, and shared the Digimon Adventure together. She came to all his concerts, and he came to all of Sora's tennis games.  
  
This is great, Matt thought as he dragged Sora across the park.  
  
He glanced back at her, and still couldn't get over how beautiful and graceful she looked, jogging in the fresh snow after him.  
  
"Yama, not so fast!" she whined, but she was laughing. He laughed too, and started running at a slightly faster pace.  
  
"Here it is," Matt suddenly stopped, and Sora bumped into him from behind, still laughing.  
  
"What is it, Yama-kun?" Sora asked him, putting her arm over his shoulder.  
  
"We're here," Matt didn't dare move; the comforting weight of Sora's arm around his neck felt too good to let it go.  
  
"There's nothing here," Sora said, looking around.  
  
Reluctantly, Matt stepped away from Sora and kneeled next to a tall pine. Sora followed him, and looked over his shoulder as he proceeded to sweep away the snow at the bottom.  
  
"Look," Matt groped around for Sora's hand, and, finding it, pulled her down beside him. Matt pointed at the base of the trunk to something, and Sora brought her head closer to his so she could see.  
  
There, engraved in the dark brown trunk, was her full name encircled in a heart. She stared at "Takenouchi Sora", unmoving, very aware of Matt's face only inches away from hers. She decided to risk it, and turned to face Matt. She searched in his deep blue eyes for answers, but all she saw was longing and deep affection.  
  
A snowflake landed on the tip of Sora's nose, and Matt lifted his hand slowly and gently wiped it away. Hesitating just a little bit, he softly touched her cheek.  
  
That sent shivers of pleasure through Sora's body, and she continued looking at Matt, watching as his face drew slowly closer, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Matt couldn't think clearly anymore. He was driven by his wild desire for Sora, all the years of not being able to show her what he really felt. His mouth was so close now that her hot breath felt nice on his face. He leaned forward one last time.  
  
The moment their lips touched, Matt hesitated. This was what he's always wanted, but what about her?  
  
Sora felt him hesitating, and opened her eyes. His were open too, and a small blush crept onto her face. Matt pulled away, but couldn't hide the desire he now had to contain. For a moment, Sora's eyes clouded over, but then she smiled.  
  
"You should've told me sooner, Yama-kun," she whispered, and brushed off some of the snow from his hair.  
  
Matt put both of his hands on Sora's shoulders, and searched in her eyes.  
  
"This is... ok?" he asked her, still looking intently. Sora nodded once.  
  
She suddenly realized something - she wanted to kiss him. And then she blushed. It was so awkward with him only inches away from her, staring at her, while she was thinking about kissing him. Or was it?  
  
Matt suddenly stood up, and then bent down and put his arms around Sora's waist. He pulled her up, but didn't let go of her. A gust of wind blew in Sora's face, blowing her hair out of her eyes. But the same wind blew at the back of Matt's head, ruffling his hair into his face. Surprisingly, he didn't start putting it back like he usually reacted. He let it blow all over as he lowered his head, and kissed Sora's lips once more. He had never wanted anyone quite this way.  
  
This time Sora responded passionately, raising her arms to run her fingers through his hair and then locking them around his neck. They moved closer together, until it felt as if they became one. The snow and wind danced around them, unnoticed by the pair that was so absorbed in each other. The snowflakes touching them melted instantly, as though caught in the flames of their raging passion.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hope that satisfied the Sorato hunger all around here... But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! ^_^ so I hope that yall liked it. As usual, I really want to read your comments about this, so please don't forget to review! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Melting Ice  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: First off, thank you for the reviews!!! -  
  
Dream-rose/fanfictionist - well, hope this is as exciting as the other chapters!  
  
D - of course there's more! Actually, at this point, we're half way through the story. Yep, I already have the whole thing written out and typed out *everyone faints* ^o^  
  
Sorato4ever - I like Joumi too! ^^  
  
Aolani - good luck with your stories, and thanks for reviewing (twice?) ^_^ I'm not complaining! And of course Sora and Matt will end up together!  
  
Savoan Locc - thanks for reviewing! Well this is a Sorato! ^^  
  
SilverSoul - thanks for reading! Here's more reading for ya ^_~  
  
Joey's Girl - If you post your Digimon story, I will read it! ^_^  
  
I guess that's it... didn't miss anybody, did I? Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys tons!! *hugs*  
  
Warning: for this chapter, there's some Tai bashing... it's not that I don't like him with Sora, it's the fact that I like Sora to be with Matt more ^_^U *holds up a sign saying "hopeless sorato fan, please don't flame"*  
  
Oh, almost forgot: I did an illustration from the previous chapter of Sora... you can see it here:  
  
http:// www. Geocities.com /anime_queen00/art.html and click on the one that says (duh!) Sora-chan. (Sorry about the spaces in the URL, but ff.net won't show the link if I typed it all as it's supposed to be (the actual link doesn't have spaces) ... sorry for the extra work, hope you visit the website neway, and tell me what you think! It was originally part of a two- part pic, that showed Yama's reaction too, but I decided not to publish the other part, cuz it didn't come out well -_-; he looked like a six year old, and I couldn't get his hairstyle right no matter how many times I tried *cries*  
  
Disclaimer: I never owned, and never will own Digimon, so don't sue, especially since I'm really really poor/broke -_-;  
  
Okay, now that that's done, on to the story, and please enjoy, and review!! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Homework, huh?" Taichi Kamiya grunted out loud as he kicked at the snow. "Sure lucky as hell not to be him."  
  
He was walking towards the Odaiba Park, his most favorite place to be.  
  
he thought happily.   
  
Matt was like a brother to Tai. There was nothing that the two didn't share. Tai sighed. He hasn't been truthful either. Well, to some extent, Taichi thought, Matt did know about Tai's crush on Sora. But they never talked about it. There were times that Tai wished they had. It wouldn't be so awkward then whenever all three of them got together. Sometimes Tai would feel like a third wheel, but he always shrugged it off, telling himself there was nothing going on between his two best friends.  
  
He saw a pair walking across the park. Her hair was flowing in the wind, and she had on a long fur coat. He, on the other hand, had on but a jacket and a blue school uniform. They were so engrossed in talking to each other, they didn't see Tai standing there.  
  
"Jou! Over here," Tai tapped the boy on the shoulder.  
  
"Taichi, didn't see you there. How's it going?" Jou smiled.  
  
At this moment, the girl who was obstructed from Taichi's view stepped out in front.  
  
"I'm back!" she grinned at Tai.  
  
"Nice to have you back, Mimi," unlike everyone else, Tai had known she was coming. They exchanged a warm welcome hug, and then Tai winked at Jou.  
  
"Well, I'll get yall get back to your business, then," he waved and walked on.  
  
Tai laughed inwardly, but then his good mood suddenly faded away.   
  
He kicked the snow in front of him angrily. Why did he have to be so pitiful?  
  
He was approaching the forest part of the park. He didn't know why, but he felt he had to go there. The trees around him seemed to calm him down, but only for a moment.  
  
The sight stopped him dead in his tracks. Right in front of his face, a little more than five feet away, were Matt and Sora. Their arms were around each other, their lips locked together.  
  
Tai's heart seemed to stop beating, and the only sound that could be heard was Tai's ragged breathing. He collapsed in the snow with an audible crunch. The pair in front of him broke away, and Sora gave a tiny gasp of surprise.  
  
"Homework, Matt?" Tai's rasped bitterly. "Is this the kind of homework you've been doing all week?"  
  
"Tai, wait a minute, I - " Matt moved to help Tai out of the snow he's been sitting in, but Tai pushed his hand away and got up to his feet so fast, almost knocking Matt over.  
  
"You knew, Matt, and still you... you..." he was close to breaking down and crying, but not here, not now, and not in front of Sora.  
  
"How can you say that? We never talked, you never talked."  
  
They were closing the distance between them fast, and Sora suddenly appeared.  
  
"That's enough, stop talking about me like I'm not here!" she half-yelled, and they both fell quiet. "Just stop it."  
  
And then, turning on her heel, she walked away. The two boys stared at her retreating back, until she disappeared out the park gate.  
  
As soon as Sora rounded the gate, she set off at a run. All the thoughts whirled around in her head, and she tried to block them out, but they just kept coming. Her two best friends, the people she cared for the most in the world - she couldn't finish that sentence. It was just too confusing. If Taichi liked her, why didn't he say anything? And Yamato... Sora had no idea. Well, until now.  
  
Maybe, unknown even to herself, Sora had always had feelings for Yamato, and this afternoon they've been awakened. Or maybe she's never loved him - only when he made his feelings known to her, did she start. Otherwise why did she kiss him? Was it a mistake, and now will they all get hurt?  
  
And now that she was in a position to choose, she didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt them and undermine their friendship. After all, they've been best friends forever.  
  
Sora ran all the way home, and even after crashing through the front door, she never stopped running until she was in her room. But by the time she's flopped onto her bed, she admitted one thing - being kissed by Matt was pretty amazing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please review! ^^ and tell me what you think of it so far! 


	6. Chapter 6

Melting Ice  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Since I've finished this whole fic already, I think I will just keep updating this every week until all the chapters are done! At this point, we're a little more than half way through the story already - there are 10 chapters in all. Judging by all the positive reviews I've been receiving, I think it's safe to say that you guys like it! ^_^ Besides, I've got to get my ass moving to write a sequel to this! I won't spoil, but it will have to do with Taichi! ^^ Newayz, enough about things yet to come. Onto the thanks!  
  
Joey's Girl: Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Dream-rose/fanfictionist: Yep, it looks like a mess, doesn't it? But don't worry. Like you said, Sora and Matt *will* be together in the end!  
  
Aolani: *nods* hope you find this chapter interesting also!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Speaking of ownership, now that Toei cancelled Digimon, do they still retain the rights??  
  
Warnings: Tai bashing... sorry Taichi fans, but it's essential so that the story will go on. I do like Tai, I think he's a nice comic relief in the series, but I just had to... hope I don't get any flames for this...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
//What just happened?// Tai thought to himself, staring into the space that Sora disappeared into. And then he looked at Matt, and almost jumped at his facial expression.  
  
Yamato Ishida just stood there, his hands in his pockets, looking down at his shoes. Anger flared up inside Tai's eyes again, and he made a step towards his friend.  
  
"You knew I've liked her forever, so why did you?" he made to shove him, but Matt's cold look stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Tell me when you get over yourself," he replied calmly and turned around to leave. Hesitating, he slowly turned around and added, "If you like her. If she likes you, then you don't need to worry about me."  
  
Tai wanted to say something, but he kept opening and closing his mouth with nothing coming out. Finally, he managed to call after Matt,  
  
"Back to you!"  
  
Matt raised his hand in acknowledgement but didn't turn around.  
  
//Sora, I have to talk to Sora,// was Tai's only thought as he ran as fast as he could to Sora's apartment. He arrived breathless at the Takenouchi's front door and rang the doorbell twice.  
  
Sora's mother opened the door.  
  
"Hello Tai. Looks like you've been running," Mrs. Takenouchi smiled down at him.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Takenouchi. Could I speak to Sora please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai, she was tired and went to bed. I think its best not to disturb her. You can talk to her in the morning. I will tell her you - "  
  
"It's ok, Mom, I'm right here," Sora appeared from behind her, still in the same clothes she was wearing before. Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at them both, and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
Sora pushed Tai out of the apartment and closed the door behind them.  
  
"What? What do you have to say that can't wait? Some more accusations? Oh, maybe you're gonna say that I knew, too, you liked me forever? Yeah, you'll say anything to - "  
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Tai dove for her, and his mouth landed on hers.  
  
Sora immediately pushed him away, and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"Sora, but... I do like you..." and Tai tried to hold her around the waist.  
  
This time she slapped him in the face. Her palm made contact with his cheek with a dull, yet loud noise that echoed somewhat in the empty hallway.  
  
"You've got nerve, Taichi Kamiya," she glared him down and then disappeared inside the apartment.  
  
Everything happened so fast that Tai barely had time to react. Before he knew it, Sora was gone, the door was shut in his face and his left cheek was burning.  
  
"Is everything all right, Sora, honey?" Tai heard Mrs. Takenouchi inquire from inside.  
  
"Yes, everything's just fine, Mom, Taichi just slipped on the stairs," Sora replied. Tai guessed that she was still on the other side of the door.  
  
"Sora?" he called quietly, but there was no answer. She must have left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know what you're gonna say! Poor Tai! I know, I know! I pity him too. I like him, as a character, only for this story, it's just not meant to be... I like Yama-chan better! ^_^ Please don't flame me cuz of that! Please review! I love your reviews! They're my inspiration! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Melting Ice  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: This update is a little ahead of schedule, since I'm leaving on vacation on Saturday, and won't be back until next week! Whooo! Can't wait to get out of this heat! Thank Suzaku we're going up north to Philly!!! ^_^  
  
Neways, now for the thanku's:  
  
Jstar888: thanks for reviewing! Hope here's more enough for ya!  
  
Dream-rose/fanfictionist: yeah, I know it's short! Gomen... but when I first started writing this fic, I wrote out all of it, and later split it into chapters according to changes in scenes. So some scenes are shorter than others. Here's more to make up for that! Glad you like the Sorato! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters... just the idea/plot for this fic, that's all! ^^  
  
Warnings:  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
//Damn you Taichi!// Yamato fumed as he slammed the door to his room so loudly that he himself sort of jumped at the sound. Never has he been so mad at his friend until now. But at the same time he couldn't be happier.  
  
This evening his longed for dream had become reality for those short moments they had been together in the park. Matt knew that those moments may have to last him his entire life. It was quite possible that his chances with Sora were minimal, maybe even nonexistent. She seemed very upset. And all because of Tai!  
  
Matt wondered if Tai caught up to Sora, what he said to her, what was happening. He should call her, tell her - tell her what?  
  
If only he knew that Sora was thinking the same thing.  
  
Sora could still feel the way she slapped Tai, and surprisingly enough, she felt she'd done right. Who says you can't slap your childhood friend because he was being a jerk? At times like these, she had to talk to someone. Her first choice would be Mimi Tachikawa, but, as far as Sora knew, she was living in America. Then there was always Matt. So what if he just told her he likes her and she doesn't know how to feel? He was still her friend.  
  
They both picked up the phone and punched in each other's numbers. Both receivers rang with busy signals.  
  
//Dammit, she's probably talking to Tai right this minute,// Yamato thought dejectedly and hung up.  
  
//Poor Yama,// Sora thought as she hung up on her end, //he probably unhooked his phone again.//  
  
She sighed deeply and plopped onto her bed. He must be taking this really hard, if he went as far as completely isolating himself.  
  
A knock on her door made her stop thinking about Yamato and Taichi for just a moment. She sat up straight and called,  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Her mother was there, with a tea cup in her hands.  
  
"Hi honey, I thought you would like some, missing supper and all," she sat down next to Sora on the bad. Sora took the cup and gratefully sipped the hot tea.  
  
"Now, do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Takenouchi put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"How much of it do you know?" Sora looked down at her shoes while waiting for her mother's answer.  
  
"Actually, none."  
  
"Then how...?"  
  
"I know you well enough to know when you're acting funny, the only thing I don't know is why."  
  
Sora sighed, partly from relief of not having to explain it, and partly due to the fact that she's going to have to figure everything out for herself.  
  
"It's all right, if you don't want to tell me," Mrs. Takenouchi got up and walked to the door.  
  
"It is?" Sora looked up into her mother's eyes.  
  
"Of course. But whatever the thing is, it'll work itself out," she winked. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"Good night, mom," Sora smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kinda short too, huh? Well the next chapter will come next week! Hey, here's an idea - while yall are waiting for the next chappy, you can go and read my other fics *points over at the rest of the list* or my original fics! *points to the bio with the links*!!! ^_^  
  
Davis: Like they would wanna...  
  
AQ: -_-; It was just a suggestion!  
  
Davis: *mimicking girly voice* It was just a suggestion!  
  
AQ: Ignore him. He's just mad because he doesn't make an appearance in this fic more than once.  
  
Please review!!! It will inspire me to hurry up w/the sequel!! (Yep, there is a sequel!) 


	8. Chapter 8

Melting Ice  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: This is so exciting! I'm actually going to post up the rest of this fic in another 2 weeks!!! ^_^ Now, thanks for all the reviews! -  
  
Joey's Girl: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Darkness Princess: Of course, here's more! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll stick with me till the end!  
  
Savoan Locc: Thanks for reviewing, and, um... didn't quite catch what you meant... ^^U  
  
Deam-rose/fanfictionist: omg! I'm so sorry! I must have imagined that extra "r"! ^^U I feel so silly! Please forgive me!!! I didn't mean it, really... Glad you liked the chapter tho! Don't worry, there's going to be more sorato later on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own Digimon! *runs away crying*  
  
Matt: Now look what you've done... *runs off after AQ to console her*  
  
Sora: Right... Well, please read and review as usual!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Matt? Are you in there?" Takeru "TK" Takaishi knocked on his older brother's door. He heard the sound of locks turning, and then Matt appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Why are you still up TK?" Matt's brow furrowed.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
//He never locks his door unless something's wrong.// TK thought, looking up at his brother's face.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Matt opened the door completely and stood aside to let him through. TK nodded and stepped inside. Matt shut the door, and the room plunged in darkness.  
  
"Wh..." TK started, but Matt already flipped on the light on his desk lamp.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the mess, bro," Matt grinned a little, but then became solemn and started cleaning stuff out.  
  
"No, it's ok, really," TK stopped him.  
  
"So what brings you here, to the edge of civilization?"  
  
"Um... just over to say hi," TK really wanted to tell him about his getaway with Kari, but now that he's sensed something wrong with his big brother, he wanted to know.  
  
"Come on, you don't fool me," Matt gestured to his bed and TK sat down.  
  
"So tell me what's going down in my baby brother's life," Matt grinned and ruffled TK's hair. Just as his older brother would have, TK jumped up and immediately began to straighten back his hair.  
  
"Ahh! My hair! Why you... I have to go out tonight!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Yolei's party, remember?"  
  
"That's tonight?"  
  
"Well, no, but everyone's coming over to help. Kari will be there," TK blushed.  
  
Matt suddenly understood.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, here," he rummaged in his bathroom drawer, and pulled out a half used bottle of green hair gel. "Works like a charm," he winked.  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
"Sure, anytime, just don't use it all, and make sure I get it back."  
  
TK smiled. Just like Matt, always helping him out.  
  
"Oh, there's something else," TK paused to look up into Matt's face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean it's probably none of my business, but... what's up with you? You don't act like yourself."  
  
"It's nothing," Matt waved his hand in front of his face and sat on the bed. "I guess I lost my acting skills," he laughed weakly.  
  
"You can tell me, you know."  
  
"Yeah... Hey, TK, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of-of course, you know you can."  
  
"That kid Davis, always hanging around Kari, what's up with him?"  
  
"Oh, he's got a major crush on her, too, and... well..."  
  
"How do you deal with something like that? I mean, you like her, he likes her... So...?"  
  
"It's not a problem for me."  
  
Matt looked at TK's face and nodded.  
  
"Sure it's not," he laughed.  
  
"Ok, so maybe it is, a little."  
  
"But what about how you feel about it?"  
  
"Well, I don't hate Davis or anything, he's my best friend, even if he sometimes calls me "TA"," he laughed. "But why do you ask?"  
  
"It's nothing. Just want to know about stuff every once in a while," Matt smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever you're wondering about, hope you work it out. See you later, bro," TK waved and shut the door behind him as he went out of the room.  
  
"Me too," Matt muttered sadly, locking up and shutting off the light.  
  
He stumbled in the dark over his guitar case and fell halfway between his bed and the wall.  
  
//Don't hate him, huh? Well, maybe I shouldn't hate Tai either,// Matt thought. //Sora has to choose.//  
  
He pulled his blanket off the bed and a dozen comic books came tumbling down on top of him. He pulled his blanket over his head.  
  
//Sora... I can't bear to loose you, but if you decide to let me go, there's nothing I can do.//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AQ: *sitting in the corner, crying*  
  
Matt: *patting her on the back* Come on, it's not that bad... you've survived about two years with the knowledge of not owning Digimon or its characters, what's another... er... rest of your life?  
  
AQ: *cries harder*  
  
Sora: Well... don't worry about her, she'll be peachy in no time! ^_^ In the meantime, please review!  
  
TK: Yey! I'm in this chapter!  
  
Kari: That's not what you're supposed to say!  
  
TK: Oh... yes, well... *clears throat* Your reviews make AQ really happy! *to Kari* Was that good?  
  
Kari: Yes, very good! *pets him on the head*  
  
TK: =^_^= 


	9. Chapter 9

**Melting Ice**

By Anime Queen

************************************************************************

**A/N:**_ Well, good news is, I've finally found out how to keep original formatting with my fics! Silly me, it was in the guidelines all along! He hee! Well, onto the thank you's!_

_Joey's Girl: Don't worry, Matt will be up and peachy again in no time!_

_Savoan__ Locc: It's all well and good about being loyal to the show, but I don't want to get into a couples war! ^_^ Everyone is entitled to their own opinion!_

_Darkness Princess: Of course Yama will be okay in the end! ^_^ You'll see!_

_Armitage__: Here you go! Thanks for the review!_

_Windedlove__: Glad you decided to review! I know the chapters are very irregular in length... sorry! I'll try to make them longer in the sequel, since this one is already written out. ^_^ I'm afraid this chapter is kind of short too... Next chapter will be a little longer, and better, okay?_

_D: Thanks for reviewing! There's more coming, so keep reading! ^_~_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters! So people waiting to sue, stay out! ^o^ Nor do I own the song "Natural" by SClub7. Would be nice to d/l it and listen to it while reading this chapter!_

**Warnings: **_I guess none, except the obvious Sorato at the end... Read at your own risk!_

************************************************************************

Chapter 9

The next morning Sora stayed in bed until twelve. Yamato never left her mind. She tried 

to call him again, but the line was still busy. And then there was something else to worry 

about – Christmas gifts. 

Her mother already got gifts for all her friends, and Sora kind of realized that all her other 

friends did too. After all, there were only five days left till Christmas Day. 

As much as she didn't want to get out of bed, Sora knew she had to go shopping. And 

then a question popped into her head out of the blue – what to get for Yamato?

//Why did I start thinking about him all of a sudden again?// she asked herself in 

frustration. 

Sora put on her jeans and top, then her fur boots and coat. On the way to the door, she 

donned her fur hat and her favorite leather gloves. She discovered that her mother was 

out, and left a note on the refrigerator for her. She grabbed the list she'd made quite a 

while ago and headed out to the discount centers. 

After a couple of hours, Sora managed to get gifts for everyone except Yamato. She 

made a tour around the music center, but nothing looked good enough. 

//Why do I suddenly care?// she fumed at herself. //I got Taichi a stuffed alligator and Jou 

a yearly planner. Since when do I care if a gift's good enough?//

She was looking at the CD players in the electronics isle, and they were all tuned to the 

same radio station. Sora liked to put them all on maximum volume and then leave before 

she got into trouble, but when she heard the song they all played, her hand stopped in 

midair. 

_"Baby loving you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby loving you_

_Is how it's meant to be_

_It's something that is _

_Oh so natural to me…"_

She was thinking about Matt again as she listened to the rest of it. 

_"We've got the answers_

_And there's no explanation_

_We've got each other baby_

_Come what may_

_It's in the science,_

_It's genetically proven_

_Cause when you touch me_

_The reaction just blows me away…"_

And suddenly it dawned on her. 

//Matt! I want Matt!// she screamed in her head, and gratefully looked at the radio. //No 

wonder it felt like it was meant to be, because it was!//

She would almost cry, she never felt so happy. She rushed out to the check out, and, after 

paying for her stuff, headed straight to the music store. The best gift idea just popped into 

her head.

************************************************************************

_Sorry to leave a little cliffie, well at least yall kinda have an idea about what's gonna happen in the final chapter! They still need to make up tho! ^_^ So for now, please review! The final chapter comes out next Weekend! ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

Melting Ice  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: The final chapter!!! Whee!! I'm so happy! This is, like, the first fic I've finished (from the ones that are posted on ff.net). ^__^  
  
Joeys Girl: Thanks for reading this, and thanks for the nice reviews!!!  
  
Armitage: Well, I think that Taichi does have a reason to be upset, if the girl he likes doesn't like him back, and leaves him for his best friend... even though in the show he acted like nothing was wrong. So I wanted to do this to see how well Tai would cope! That's actually, what the sequel is about. Hope you'll read that too!  
  
D26: hehee... to tell you the truth, I don't know what she got him either... it's kind of a prolonged cliffhanger. (I was having writers block at that moment, worrying more about Sora and Matt's reunion, so I couldn't think of anything to give him) It's not really important to the story... I know, I know, sooner or later, I will have to make it something. *sigh* but these things are hard!  
  
Okay, now, for the final chapter! *drum roll*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters!!! *hurry up and get done already*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
He saw her running at breakneck speed into "Musician's Galore", and for a split second decided to follow her. Bu then the burning sensation in his cheek seemed to return, and he decided against it.  
  
//She's probably shopping for Yamato, anyway,// Tai thought sadly. //My chances are ruined.//  
  
Ever since he saw then kissing in the park, ever since Sora slapped him, Tai thought about nothing but his miserable fate. He knew that Sora will choose Matt - he didn't need to see the happiness all over her face to know that.  
  
//I was just trying to tell her how I feel,// Tai whined to himself. //How did Matt do it? And what did I do wrong? Could it be the fact that I spoke up too late?//  
  
And then he remembered the last thing Matt said to him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Tell me when you get over yourself. If she likes you, then you don't need to worry about me."  
  
"Back at ya!" Tai called.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
//I am such a looser.//  
  
But Tai knew that whatever Sora decides, there would be nothing he could do about it. He was above revenge. After all, there were plenty of fish left in the sea.  
  
"Taichi, hey," Tai felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to face a smiling Mimi with an equally happy-looking Jou next to her.  
  
"Hey Meems, hey Jou, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, just the usual," Mimi told him, "But, I'm having this party, kind of like Yolei having one for the younger kids, but mine's for us. And I was wondering if you would like to come."  
  
"Yeah, of course," Tai grinned. "Thanks. A party's just what I need right now," and he looked into the music store where Sora was paying for a package.  
  
Mimi and Jou looked too, and they understood.  
  
"So, have you told her yet?" Jou inquired. "Although it's probably none of my business," he added when Tai didn't reply.  
  
"Yeah, I told her, but it's not gonna work out. She likes Matt, so..."  
  
"Oh, Tai, I'm sorry," Mimi rubbed her hand up and down his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, there's always Jun," Jou winked at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you're right. Thanks guys. Expect me at the party," he grinned at his two friends.  
  
"Well I've gotta go.. but Tai, I'm planning to invite Sora and Matt, too, is that...?" Mimi suddenly looked into Tai's face.  
  
"Go ahead, it's all right," Tai waved his hand. "I better be going now."  
  
"Bye Tai!" they called after him in unison.  
  
"Poor Tai," Mimi was saying as they crossed the street hand in hand.  
  
"Oh, look, Sora left the store," Joy pointed to her retreating figure.  
  
Mimi broke out of Jou's grasp and ran up to her best friend. She hugged her from behind, and felt her jump a little.  
  
"Sora, it's me!" Mimi squealed.  
  
"Mimi! Oh my god, when did you get back?" Sora hugged her.  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday? And you didn't call me?"  
  
"Um, the phone was busy."  
  
"Are you here all by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents didn't want to tag along."  
  
"It's so great you came," Sora smiled and gave her another hug.  
  
The tree of them headed to an indoor café and all ordered cappuccinos. They talked about everything and when Jou said he had to leave, they talked about Yamato and Taichi.  
  
"Sora, I just want you to know you're doing the right thing," Mimi told her, "and whatever you decide, I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Meems, you're the best."  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"How am I supposed to tell Tai?" Sora inquired, suddenly feeling down again.  
  
"You don't have to worry about him, he's accepted the fact that you're with Yamato now, and I think he moved on," Mimi then told her the details of their little encounter, while Sora giggled with relief. It wasn't until Sora noticed that it was five o'clock that she hastily said goodbye to Mimi and headed back to her apartment.  
  
Sora dropped off the gifts, and then wrapped Matt's gift and found a suitable bag. She tried to call him again, but his phone line was still emitting busy signals. That's when she decided to pay him a personal visit.  
  
She wasn't sure how Matt would react, but she had to tell him. She rang the doorbell, and waited. After what seemed like ages, she rang it again, and this time, she heard footsteps. The door opened, but Sora couldn't see inside the dark apartment. Soon Matt's figure appeared, half-hidden in shadows, and he squinted, as though he wasn't used to the lights in the hallway.  
  
"Sora? What are you doing here?" Matt opened the door completely, and Sora could see that he wore his favorite black jeans and black muscle shirt. His hair was tousled, as if he just got out of bed.  
  
"Hi Matt," Sora said slowly, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Come in," Matt gestured inside, and shut the door after she stepped in.  
  
"I wanted to give you this," Sora searched for Matt in the darkness, and, not being able to see him, took a couple of steps forward. Something caught her leg, and she sensed herself falling forward. Only the sharp impact she'd expected with the floor didn't come. Instead she felt the comforting strength of Matt's arms holding her and the familiar smell of him so close to her face. She tried to look into his face, but all she could see was his shadow.  
  
Matt steadied Sora on her feet, and then moved and turned on a blue lamp on the other side of the room. His face was still half-obscured in shadow, but now Sora could see his eyes, now more blue than ever.  
  
Matt gestured to the couch. Sora came forward and handed him the bag.  
  
//Probably my consolation gift,// he thought sadly. Matt set the bag on the floor, and then came around to sit next to Sora on the leather couch. He looked into her crimson eyes, reflecting a shade of eerie purple in the lamp light. They held each other's gaze for a while, until Matt looked down at the carpet.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Sora looked at his hunched pose, and suddenly had a desire to stroke his hair, kiss his lips, and tell him she loved him.  
  
"Sora, what did you come to tell me?" Matt didn't make a move towards the bag. He tried to stare harder at the carpet, but in the end he found himself lost in Sora's eyes again. He wanted to reach out and stroke her face, but he was scared of her reaction, and didn't do anything. When Sora remained silent, Matt looked down at his shoes again.  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry, for everything, this mess with you and Tai and me, it's all my fault, but I just had to tell you, and well I'm sorry that I did."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Matt," Sora whispered.  
  
Matt rummaged in his pocket. "Close your eyes," he told her.  
  
"O-ok."  
  
Matt pulled out the little chain and fastened it around Sora's neck.  
  
"You can look now."  
  
Sora opened her eyes and fingered the two golden entwined hearts dangling just above her breasts.  
  
"Oh, Yama, they're gorgeous!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad you like them."  
  
"When I kissed you, in the park yesterday, it was for real," Sora said, her voice suddenly serious.  
  
"Sora..." Matt looked into her eyes, and searched them for a trace of omission, but he found none. "But... Taichi..."  
  
Sora shook her head, and smiled. Her eyes were shining, and she was smiling.  
  
"It's you who I love, Yama," she cupped his face into both of her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Matt responded with more passion than ever. He felt like he could never have enough of her, and was a little disappointed when Sora pulled away.  
  
"I love you, Yama, always," she whispered.  
  
Matt smiled, for the first time since yesterday afternoon. He pulled Sora into an embrace, and savored the feeling as she put her arms around his waist. Matt buried his face into her sweet-smelling hair, and held her even closer.  
  
"I love you too, Sora-chan. I always did."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tee-hee! I was giggling all over when I was editing it! ^_^ Now please tell me what you think of this fic! Sequel is coming up, as soon as I can get off my lazy butt and get writing. -_-  
  
Tai: Knowing you, we all would be old by the time we appear in yet another fic of yours!  
  
AQ: Oh, hush, you! At least you get to be consoled by a pretty girl in the sequel!  
  
Tai: o.O really?? Who is it??  
  
AQ: Not telling! Everyone will have to read the sequel to find out!  
  
Tai: You're making too much fuss about the sequel, when you haven't even written out as much as the plot!  
  
AQ: That's cuz there's no plot! The main idea will be to stop you from feeling sorry for yourself!  
  
Tai: I'm not feeling sorry for myself. *sees Sora and Matt making out in the distance and covers his eyes with the back of his hand* Just kill me now!  
  
AQ: See what I mean?  
  
Tai: *sinks into depression*  
  
AQ: Hey, that's a good way to start the sequel! ^_^ *starts writing*  
  
Matt: Well, just please review! 


End file.
